Se faire aimer
by Pauapu
Summary: [Recueil OS avec Chanson] 1. Dark : Quand un souvenir d'une nuit vient jouer au trouble fête.


**Dark**

Nouvelle fiction, sur base d'une chanson d'Indochine tirée de l'album Paradize. Merci de la lire ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et la chanson non plus : Elles appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et à Indochine. L'histoire se situe au mariage d'Hermione et de Ron. Elle est censée dire oui.

**Dark**

C'est le grand jour ! Le jour de mon mariage. Le jour-j. J'ai un bouquet de roses blanches et roses dans ma main, un voile transparent devant mon visage et une longue robe blanche munie des perles roses claires. J'avance sur un tapis rose clair, lui aussi. On peut ainsi apercevoir au rythme de mes pas mes escarpins roses munies de perles blanches. Tout le monde me regarde en souriant. Je suis stressée mais je souris aussi. Mon futur mari est resplendissant dans son smoking noir, ses chaussures et sa chemise blanches et clou su spectacle, la cravate rose clair que j'ai réussi à lui faire mettre ! Il est beau et heureux. Ca fait longtemps qu'il attend ça. Il pleut des pétales des roses claires. C'est magnifique. Je m'avance. Il me tend la main. Je la lui prends avec hésitation. La cérémonie peut commencer.

**Je vous salue d'ici,  
Le fruit de vos entrailles,**

Le curé sorcier commence la prière. C'est vraiment angoissant. Je serre la main de mon compagnon plus fort. Il me regarde. Je connais ce regard-là. Je vais t'étrangler si tu continues à m'ennuyer. Une menace. Je brise le lien et me concentre sur le curé.

**  
Bénissez-moi ma vie,  
Et mon esprit ce soir,**

Bénissez plutôt le sien. Je suis rancunière, je lui en veux. Je me demande si ce mariage n'est pas précipité. Après tout, nous sommes ensemble depuis trois mois mais nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. Il va m'apporter du bonheur. Il faut absolument que je reste positive.

**  
Au nom du père et du fils sur la croix,  
Pardonnez nos péchés,  
à tous les trois...**

Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? A tous les trois ? C'est quoi ce prêtre ? C'est quoi cette prière ? Tout le monde paraît normal, personne ne semble surpris ou estomaqué. C'est en me retournant que je le vois. Pas lui. Un flot de pensées m'envahit, me laissant à mes souvenirs. Il y a un an qu'il est parti. Un an que nous avons une nuit ensemble, la plus belle nuit de ma vie. On a fait connaissance dans un café. On est allés chez moi. On a fait l'amour. Quand on a découvert nos identités. On s'est séparé. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit de toute ma vie. Je me suis sentie vivre.

**  
Allongés par terre,  
Et se laisser faire.**

Tu avais toujours l'habitude de diriger, tu m'as dit. Alors, je me suis laissée faire. Tu m'as caressé, embrassée comme jamais personne n'avait fait. Pas même mon futur mari. C'est incomparable. J'étais séduite, conquise. Mon mariage est l'anniversaire de notre nuit. Je t'ai tellement aimé depuis ce jour. Malgré nos différences, nos soucis et nos vies privées. Tu m'as fait l'amour, je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir, crié un tel orgasme.

**  
Caresser nos pensées,  
Et purifier nos chairs,**

Après cela, tu es entré dans ma tête pour ne plus en ressortir. Le vrai coup de foudre. J'ai passé des mois entiers à penser à toi. J'ai consulté multiples grimoires pour oublier mais le courage me manquait. Je revoyais tes mains, tes yeux, tes cheveux, ta bouche, ton torse, tout. Je revivais tous les jours notre nuit dans les moindres détails. Deux âmes seules qui comblaient le vide, le manque d'amour, de chaleur et de tendresse en s'offrant l'une à l'autre. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que j'ai bu, de ce que j'ai vu.

**  
Communier nos idées,  
Et ne rien regretter.**

Finalement, j'ai décidé de vivre avec. D'assumer, de m'accepter. Ensuite, j'ai revu mon meilleur ami. Il m'a embrassé, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'étais contente de savoir que quelqu'un m'aimait. Mais tu me manquais. Je m'affichais avec lui uniquement pour arrêter de penser à toi. Et puis les choses se sont précipitées. Nous avons fait l'amour sauvagement, ou plutôt, lui a fait l'amour sauvagement. Il ne se souciait pas de moi. Il prenait son pied tandis que moi je souffrais. Il m'avait presque forcée. Je pensais à toi. J'en ai pleuré. Cet imbécile a pris ça pour des larmes de joie. Il m'a alors fait sa demande. Un semaine après notre rencontre. Le temps de tout organiser et c'était fait. Il m'a aussi menacé. Ce n'était pas vraiment une menace en fait. Il m'a faite culpabiliser en me répétant qu'il serait le plus malheureux des hommes sans moi. Je me suis laissée attendrir.

**  
Se faire prier,  
Se faire aimer.**

C'est hier soir que j'ai découvert ton mot. Tu l'avais laissé sous le matelas. J'ai pleuré tellement j'étais émue. J'ai reconnu ton écriture.

_Je t'aime. Je reviens dans un an. Ne m'oublies pas. Je me fous de nos noms, de nos soi-disantes vies. Je t'aime._

Je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur. Je suis censée me marier ! Tout bougeait dans ma tête. Tout revenait en flash-back, petit à petit. Moi qui avais presque réussi.

**  
**

**Et devenir orphelin,  
Bien avant le matin.**

Je me suis sentie seule, abandonnée par mon désespoir. Tu revenais aujourd'hui. Qu'aillais-tu penser, comment allais-tu réagir ? Je t'aime aussi ! J'ai envie de le crier au monde ! Je savais que même avec mon meilleur ami, je ne saurai jamais être aussi heureuse et vivante que cette nuit-là. Mais quand tu es parti, j'ai souffert. C'était le pire réveil de ma vie.

**  
Se regarder enfin,  
Et s'unir les mains.**

Le curé a fini sa prière depuis longtemps. Tout le monde me regarde. Il y a une vague de murmure.

« Hermoine ? Voulez-vous prendre Ronald Weasley comme époux ? »

« … »

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Ron me regarde. Encore une menace dans son regard. Je finis par haïr son regard, son caractère. Je finis par haïr mon ex-futur mari. Je ne l'aime pas. C'est l'homme en costume blanc que j'aime. Où est-il ? Je ne le vois plus.

« Je suis désolée Ron. Je ne peux pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Je n'éprouve que de la haine à ton égard. »

La foule est surprise. Je lance le bouquet de fleur. Le curé l'attrape. Il rougit et moi je cours.

Adorer, glorifier, se confesser,

**Se faire prier,**

**Se faire aimer.**

« Draco ! »

Je hurle son nom à tue-tête. Il se met à pleuvoir. Il ne peut pas être à nouveau parti !

« Hermione… »

Je me retourne. Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Je suppose qu'il veut des explications.

« Draco, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Ton mot…Ce matin seulement. Ce mariage…Annulé. »

Il me regarde toujours mais avec un sourire. Il prend délicatement ma tête dans ses mains. Il m'embrasse. Passionnément. Une explosion se produit en moi. C'est comme si je revivais.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il m'ouvre la porte de sa voiture. Je rentre. Il roule. Loin de tout. Pour recommencer une page de notre vie.

**On est, tu sais, seul à saigner...  
On est, tu sais, seul à s'aimer...  
On est, tu sais, seul à sauver...  
Tu sais, tout seul, tu sais...**

C'est terminé ! Si vous voulez, reviewez !


End file.
